Recently, a telephone (hereinafter, refers to as Ann phone) capable of transmitting/receiving character messages has been launched, and can be transmitted/received SMS messages transmitted to/from a mobile communication terminal or an SMS transmission client through an intelligent network (IN).
The Ann phone is capable of using various functions used at the mobile communication terminal such as a character message transmission/reception, a telephone number book function, caller identification (CID), 24 chord bell sounds, a large scaled LCD screen by using a home telephone. Also, the Ann phone provides a value added service such as a character message transmission/reception, the CID, a call forwarding service, a game, a bell sound download or the like. The Ann phone is expected to gain in public favor at home since the Ann phone can send the character message with the home telephone cheaper than the mobile communication terminal.
FIG. 1 shows a short message service (SMS) service construction diagram in a conventional mobile communication network.
As shown in FIG. 1, the SMS service system over the conventional mobile communication network includes a mobile communication terminal 20, an SMS transmission client 22, a telephone (Ann phone) 17 capable of transmitting/receiving the character messages, an SMS message center (SMC) having an SMS server capable of transmitting/receiving SMS messages, and a Mobile Internet Data Center (MIDC) 13 having an SMS gateway.
The mobile communication terminal 20 or the SMS transmission client 22 transmits the SMS messages written in an SMS editor to a called party telephone number (for example: Ann phone) of an opposite party through an SMC and the SMS gateway.
Although the conventional mobile communication terminal 20 can transmit the SMS messages to the Ann phone 17 through the intelligent network (IN) by the SMS server of the SMC and the SMS gateway, but a conventional telephone (PSTN telephone which does not have the Ann phone) cannot transmit the SMS messages.
Also, in case of receiving the SMS message including a called party telephone number transmitted from the SMS transmission client as a Web site for providing an SMS message transmission service or the mobile communication terminal 20, there are problems that an SMS message cannot be transmitted with an e-mail ID of a general telephone subscriber, an instant messenger (IM) ID and a personal mobile telephone number according to a predetermined service type, the voice data converted from the SMS message cannot be transmitted by converting the characters into the voice data by using the Text2Voice service to the general telephone number according to a pre-determined service type or the SMS message cannot be transmitted to the Web server set by a user.